


Even when I doubt you

by Leathermouth_TrashXO



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, mentions of self harm and suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leathermouth_TrashXO/pseuds/Leathermouth_TrashXO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>frank told gerard he wouldn't leave, but Gerard seems to think otherwise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never gonna give you up

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a vine I saw, I don't remember the creator of said vine though ;-;  
> It also kinda starts off in the middle of a conversation so it may seem kinda confusing

"You're not leaving me..right Frank?" "I would never leave you gee" "Good.. Cause If you did I would have to hurt you" "Gee-" "They just want you to leave me Frank. Don't listen to them! They're fucking liars!" Gerard threw the vase he was holding towards the wall, laughing a bit as he watched it smash and fall to the floor, Frank stared at him with wide eyes, backing away to the door "you're fucking crazy!" Gerard twitches slightly, running and grabbing Frank, picking up the knife from the counter "you said you wouldn't leave me Frankie. Are you a liar too? I have to hurt you now... You know this right?" he brought the blade up to franks jaw, grinning "you would look so beautiful covered in blood baby" Frank squirmed, watching as Gerard brought the blade closer to his cheek "where should I start, hmm?"


	2. Big mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey comes to gerard for answers on franks disappearance but gets more than he bargained for

Gerard had just started washing the bloody knife when he heard a rather frantic knock at the door  
"Gerard let me in! It's Mikey" frank looked up slightly, he was finding it harder to stay awake now,it was probably because of how much blood he was losing..  
"in a minute brother!" Gerard finished cleaning off the knife he had used, setting it down of the bathroom counter "if you try to call out to Mikey I'll make your punishment worse.." frank let out a whimper of pain, trying to shift into a sitting position but failing "you shouldn't have tried to leave Frankie. I'm not letting you get out of here this time." 

••••••••••

"Gerard we haven't seen Frank in days- what if he's-" Mikey was cut off by a loud crash coming from the bathroom "what was that?" "It was nothing Mikey- just the cat or something" "Gerard you don't even have a cat-" again Mikey was cut off by the sound of Frank quietly calling out for help "please- I can't- It hurts..please help-"  
"OH MY GOD GERARD WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"  
Mikey kneeled next to Frank who was slipping in and out of consciousness "he's fine Mikey, aren't you Frank?" Frank let out a groan as he fell limp in Mikey's arms. "Oh my god oh my god GERARD WHAT THE HELL?!" Mikey checked franks pulse, glad that he was still alive, but only barely  
"stitch him up for me mikes... I can't have some empty carcass as a plaything now can I?" Gerard smiled, grabbing the knife "what?! No! I'm taking him to a hospital" Gerards smile faded into a dark frown "I'm not letting you take him away from me" Mikey picked up Frank, turning to stare his brother in the eyes "I'm getting him out of here gee." Gerard raises the knife, grinning slightly "wrong answer Mikey"


End file.
